dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotham Knight (T.V Series)
''Gotham Knight ''is an American television series created by Bruno Heller and Christopher Nolan for DC Universe. This show based on the DC Comics character Bruce Wayne, who was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. The season was inspired and adapted elements from the storylines of Batman: Year One, Batman: Dark Victory, Batman: The Animated Series, ''and ''Batman: No Man's Land. 2010-2011Category:Gotham Knight Regular * Wes Bentley as Bruce Wayne / The Man In Black- 23/23 * Kristen Kreuk as Rachel Dawes * Ben McKenzie as Commissioner James Gordon * Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock * David Mazouz as young Bruce Wayne (in flashbacks) * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth * Andrew Stewart-Jones as Ethan Bennett * Kit Harington as Dick Grayson * Erik King as Sergeant John Watson * Victoria Justice as Alice Wayne * Laura Vandervoot as Sasha Bordeaux * Chris Chalk as Lucius Fox * Jack Bannon as young Alfred Pennyworth (in flashbacks) * Ben Aldridge as Thomas Wayne (in flashbacks) * Emma Paetz as Martha Kane (in flashbacks) Recurring * Polly Walker as Peggy Sykes (in flashbacks) * Jessica Ellerby as The Queen of England (in flashbacks) * Ryan Fletcher as Dave Boy (in flashbacks) * Hainsley Lloyd Bennett as Bazza (in flashbacks) * Paloma Faith as Bet Sykes (in flashbacks) * Jason Flemyng as Lord Harwood (in flashbacks) * John Doman as Vincent Falcone (in flashbacks) * Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney (in flashbacks) * Joaquin Phonex as Arthur Fleck (in flashbacks) * Morena Baccarin as Dr. Lee Thompkins * Katie McGrath as Selina Kyle / The Cat * Stephan Graham as Oswald Cobblepott / The Penguin * Maggie Q as Vicki Vale * Teddy Sears as D.A Harvey Dent * David Tennant as Edward Nygma * Reece Shearsmith as Doctor Johnathan Crane / Scarecrow * Michael Dorn as the voice of Scarecrow * Floriana Lima as Detective Renee Montoya * Bobby Cannavale as Roman Sionis / Black Mask * Lars Mikkelsen as Dr. Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze * Gina Carono as Helena Bertinelli / The Huntress * Mackenzie Crook as Joe Chill (Flashbacks) * Jude Law as Mayor Hamilton Hill * Tessa Thompson as Vesper Fairchild * Joel Moore as Drury Walker / Killer Moth * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot * Leslie Odom Jr. as Detective Crispus Allen * Clancy Brown as Rupert Thorne * Fran Kranz as Mario Falcone * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jason Bard * Jason Statham as Anatoli Kynazev * Jim Beaver as Lew Moxon (Flashbacks and present day) * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Sensei * Jason Bateman as Arthur Brown / Cluemaster * Aisha Hinds as Audrey Villman / Lark * Rob McElhenney as Maximillian Zeus * Michael Kelly as Gregory Day / Calendar Man * Tim Roth as Sal Maroni * Donald Glover as Eric Needham / Black Spider * David Anders as Mr. Zsasz * Tom Berenger as Gillian B. Loeb * Camila Mendes as Sofia Falcone * Marisol Nichols as Louisa Falcone Confirmed Plot Lines 1. There will be flashbacks to Gotham City before Bruce Wayne returned. 2. The main antagonist will be Carmine Falcone 3. Arthur Fleck and Lord Harwood will be the main antagonists in the flashbacks. 4.This season will be inspired by comic book storylines Batman Year One and Batman: Dark Victory 5.Alice and Sofia's friendship will be explored. 6.Sergeant Watson will be an antagonist for Bruce. Although Watson is not a corrupt cop, he still wishes to prove Bruce is the vigilante believing that Bruce's vigilantism will only cause more anarchy in Gotham that what Fleck already caused. Episodes 1."The Beginning"-'In flashbacks, the entire Wayne family and their butler Jarvis Pennyworth are enjoying a night out at Haly's Circus. As they were watching a performance by the local Siamese singers, Jerome Valeska (Cameron Monoghan) knocks into Thomas Wayne. Jerome then snaps at Thomas to which he is chided by Martha for his apparent carelessness. Jerome then insults them, which prompts another chiding from Martha. After Jarvis' reply seemingly garnered nothing but a creepy smile from Jerome, Bruce then reminds Jerome that the act of being rude isn't funny. Jerome then challenges this remark by referring to Bruce by name and questioning the degree of privilege that is afforded to him. His mother Lila then makes an appearance, pulling Jerome into a trailer marked with a sign that said: Snake Charmer. Jarvis then criticizes the mother's behavior while Bruce remarked how Jerome seems to be creepy. In the present evening, bartender and retired G.C.P.D. captain Harvey Bullock (Donal Logue) is on his way home until he sees a group of clowns stealing items from a pharmacy store at an alleyway. After Bullock is discovered by the felons, he is quickly ambushed and incarcerated, during which the Clowns stuff a jack-in-the-box into his stomach. Left tied up, Bullock is discovered by the G.C.P.D. in the early morning where Sergeant John Watson, Renee Montoya, and Crispus Allen are present. Believing Bullock to be part of a twisted trap, the officers decide not to cut him down until Commissioner Gordon and Lucius Fox arrive. Carmine Falcone arrives to offer Watson a job in the Crows, a private security firm that protects Gotham with Mayor Hill's approval. Watson enlisted in the U.S. Army. Watson went on to become an Army Ranger, serving with the elite Regimental Reconnaissance Detachment. After spending many years in black operations, Watson gave up his military career, electing instead to use his skills to help civilians as a police officer. Watson politely refuses Falcone's offer but when Falcone points out how Watson had excessive force citations as a mockery, Watson rudely tells Falcone to leave the crime scene, which Falcone wisely obeys after leaving Watson the Crows business card. Watson just rips the card into pieces. Fox and Gordon then arrive. Using a sensor, Fox is able to locate the jack-in-the-box and Gordon extracts it from Bullock's stomach. Following this, the detective is cut down and receives medical aid immediately. After the ordeal, Bullock requests to speak to Gordon and tells what about happened about what had happened. Bullock also explains where Valeska was present with the group and the crate contained drugs. Bullock is then taken away to receive medical aid at Gotham Memorial Hospital. Gordon later returns home to his wife Leslie Thompkins and their foster-daughter Rachel Dawes where Leslie reminds Gordon that Bruce is coming home after spending 15 years away from Gotham. Bruce does return to Gotham where he is reunited with Bennett, his butler Alfred, and sister Alice. Valeska kidnaps Bennett after a scuffle that results in Ecco's death. Gordon learns of this and heads to Ace Chemicals, where Valeska reveals he was faking brain death the whole time while awaiting Bruce's return. The disguised Bruce arrives and subdues Valeska, saving Gordon and Bennett. Bennett is unsure of what to think of the vigilante only for Watson to convince Bennett that vigilantes also cause anarchy like Valeska and that Gotham already has enough problems. Bruce is later on revealed to be that vigilante with support from Alfred and Lucius. Continuing on from the flashbacks, at 2 A.M., after the encounter with Jerome at the circus, Thomas sits in the secret underground portion of his study, slowly realizing that he is hearing strange noises coming from his study. After making a brief call to the Gotham City Police Department, he arms himself with a handgun and goes up to find a ransacked study. Making his way into the foyer, he encounters three men wearing Halloween-styled masks. After a brief shootout, he manages to badly wound one of the masked individuals, and drive the two others away. Just when Thomas thinks everything is okay, he finds that he has taken for granted the badly-wounded intruder who is about to shoot him, foreshadowing Thomas' complacency as seen with his death in the alley. 2. '"Judge and Jury"-''' A new vigilante named The Hangman strikes Gotham City and starts capturing and killing a bunch of criminals. Gordon and the rest of the GCPD try to save Michael Sampson, a father of three and a great husband who used to work as a criminal. However, The Hangman arrives and gives him a public hanging for all of Gotham to see. Meanwhile, Bruce decides to put on a facade as an irresponsible billionaire playboy in order to avoid the suspicion that he is a vigilante.Bruce gets invited by Lucius for dinner at Puccio's, the young Wayne drives there in his Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 with two beautiful young European women, Kiki and Soozey, as company. While talking about the Hangman's achievement and Gordon's "jealousy" of it with Lucius and his friends, Bruce lets Kiki and Soozey swim an inside pool nearby, but even though a maitre'd tells him that they couldn't go in since the pool is a decoration and they don't have swimwear, Bruce tells the waiter that he is going to make some changes before signing a check for ownership of the restaurant on the spot and joining the two women for their swim. On their way back to the Lamborghini, the three pass Rachel, who arrives for a casual blind date. Bruce tries to convince her that he isn't who he seems to be, but she notes that one isn't only who they are on the inside, but also how they act. Meanwhile, Gillian B. Loeb, the previous police commissioner, returns, hoping to use Sampson's murder as an excuse to try to get the city council to reinstate him instead of Gordon. Loeb's overall goal is to regain his former position and he justifies taking over due to his "experience". However, before his plans can be fulfilled, he becomes a victim of the Hangman Killer himself. Bruce learns that Alice is engaged in irresponsible behavior and tries to do something about it. Unfortunately for Bruce, Alice and Bruce have a hard time getting along since Bruce is considered to be a stranger by Alice due to being absent most of her life. The only person that she has known her old life was Alfred, uncle Jacob, her cousin Kate Kane, and that's it. Bruce is beginning to see how Gotham has changed in his absence and Alfred reveals that Gotham became a mad city the moment that armed robbery occurred at Wayne Manor years ago and all these freaks, the Riddler, the Penguin, Valeska, Mr. Freeze, Ra's al Ghul, and Hugo Strange all showed up to bring misery to Gotham right after that. The Hangman is later on revealed to be Agent Dodgson, a member of Carmine Falcone's Crows. After years of seeing people die in Afghanistan and in the streets of Gotham because of criminals, Dodgson decided to take matters into his own hands by becoming a vigilante. Dodgson abducts Alice after catching her involved in underage drinking at her party and Bruce learns of the kidnapping. Bruce is then forced to kill Dodgson as the vigilante in order to save Alice by hanging Dodgson. Gordon and the GCPD later discover the Hangman equipment in Agent Dodgson's home, concluding that he was the Hangman until he was killed by the Man in Black. Carmine Falcone and his Crows are humiliated upon Dodgson's secret becoming public knowledge. Falcone vows to get even with Gordon and the vigilante for humiliating him. Alfred makes Bruce and Alice give each other a chance to get to know each other by playing the Monopoly board game together. In flashbacks, just as Thomas thinks it is the end for him, Jarvis Pennyworth steps in and puts an end to the intruder.Before sunrise, Harvey Bullock and his week-long partner James Gordon arrive at the Wayne Manor to investigate the incident. Harvey gets chastised by Gordon after he briefly flirts with Valerie Vale the newscaster, who is on the scene to inquire about the rumors surrounding the robbery. After a long conversation with the Wayne couple (in which Harvey notes that Jarvis Pennyworth is a sniper and Martha Wayne is quite attractive), the detectives quickly depart from the scene, noting that the incident doesn't quite fit the pattern of the recent art thefts that have been plaguing Gotham. 3. '"The Big Heat"-'''While out on patrol, Bruce catches a mercenary called Firefly setting fire to Queen Consolidated, a company owned by the Star City millionaire Moira Queen and her husband Walter Steele. Despite his best efforts, Bruce fails to stop Firefly from causing damages to the company. Meanwhile, Sofia Falcone, the daughter of Carmine and Louisa, transfers to Gotham High where Alice is attending with her friends John Marlowe, Duke Thomas, and Adam Foster. Alice and Sofia become fast friends despite Ethan warning Alice to not to trust Sofia because of her parents' mob connections. Bruce returns to manage Wayne Enterprises as the CEO but as it turns out, right after Bruce left Gotham and the company behind, the board of directors accepted get-rich-quick deals, but were scammed, causing the company to go bankrupt. Bruce investigates Firefly further to find out from IT specialist Katrina Armstrong that right after Firefly attacked Queen Consolidated, Marlowe Inc, and Daggett Industries, all the contracts that those companies were going to receive went to Goth Corp, a company where Falcone is a stockholder Bruce also learns from Lucius that Falcone has his sights set on the land that Gotham High is on since he wishes to use the property to build a prison for profit. Bruce goes to keep an eye on the school and during a football game, the school principal Grimes catches a custodian named Garfield Lynns putting on the Firefly suit and preparing to set the school on fire for Falcone. Grimes tries to stop Lynns only for Lynns to gain the upper hand by knocking him out with the flamethrower. Bruce saves Grimes while Lynns perishes in the fire. Bruce later finds out that John also died in the fire due to having gone into the school during the football game to use the bathroom. In the aftermath, Mayor Hill has Grimes and the school board place the students of Gotham High at Hamilton Hill High and sells the land for Gotham High to Falcone. Alice, who is mourning John's death, correctly concluding that Falcone had a hand in it confronts Sofia while Sofia is having lunch with her friends Sherry Squires and Bo Griggs. Alice quotes the Green Arrow, a vigilante from Star City, by telling Sofia that she has failed this city and splashes milkshake all over Sofia's face. In flashbacks, at noon, work begins on repairing the damage wrought by the robbery. Thomas Wayne asks Jarvis about the condition of Nigel the gate guard for the Wayne Manor, who was knocked unconscious during the incident and is still currently in the hospital. Thomas brings up the possibility that he was involved, a subject which angers Jarvis due to his previous association with Nigel. Later, Thomas gets into a discussion with Bruce Wayne and his reaction to the events that have transpired. Bruce reiterates his fascination with monsters as manifested through the eyes of the book Grendel. He also discusses a growing anger with injustice, and how criminals need to be punished. Bruce concludes that he prefers math and science over literature in school, as a true solution can be found with the first two, while there is no simple one for the last. Before he is dismissed, he once again asks permission to take boxing lessons with Alfred, but is rejected outright by Martha. Martha brings up the possibility that the robbery was an inside job, which gives Thomas an idea. 4. '"A Deadly Shot"-''' Bruce tracks down a corrupt millionaire named Klaus Deleon, who has been supplying defective fire alarms to people in the Narrows, which resulted in numerous casualties. When Bruce confronts Deleon with the intention of giving him a chance to right his wrongs, Deleon is gunned down by Lawton (Will Smith), a mercenary calling himself Dead Shot. Bruce deduces that Lawton is Dead Shot and that he was assigned to kill businessmen, including Falcone at an auction. As the Man In Black, Bruce enlists the help of Gordon to prevent Lawton's plan while providing him with evidence that Star City businessman James Holder, who is at the auction to bid for control over Palmer Tech, contracted Lawton. Gordon then has Holder arrested. Bruce stops Lawton, and throws him out of the window during a fight. However, Watson is shot during the fight after saving Carmine Falcone from being gunned down by the assassin. In order to save Watson’s life, Bruce is forced to reveal his dual identity to him. In flashbacks, Back at the GCPD on that same afternoon, Harvey and Gordon get to the Forensics Department to find some more answers about the man that was killed by Alfred Pennyworth. Edward Nygma quickly explains the background of the intruder after a quick riddle relating to the man's name. The intruder Byron Stone had been a former inmate of Blackgate Prison after being released only two weeks prior. Harvey quickly remembers the time he was arrested, and how Stone had worked as a freelancer for just about every faction around, Sal Maroni and Rupert Thorne included. 5. '''"Selina Kyle"-Bruce offers police sergeant John Watson a chance to fight at his side for Gotham only for Watson to refuse due to believing Bruce to be a fucked-up rich kid. Later, while responding to a break in at the Crows headquarters, Bruce as the vigilante engages in combat with a group of mercenaries and Catwoman, the latter having broken into Carmine Falcone's safe and stolen a drive. During the fight, Bruce steals the drive whilst she manages to escape. The next day, Sergeant Watson meets with Gordon trying to build a case against Bruce believing him to be the Knight. Gordon refuses to act against Bruce due to Watson not having anything concrete to support his accusations. Watson then becomes furious at this. Meanwhile, Bruce meets Rachel and her friend Selina Kyle the social worker. Unknown to Rachel, Bruce and Selina do know each other and Selina is still angry at Bruce for leaving her to travel the world after No Man's Land. Bruce and Selina both deduce each other's identities. Selina reluctantly gives Bruce the address of a meeting place with her employer: a warehouse at the Gotham City docks. Investigating as the vigilante, he finds the location to be the site of a shootout between the GCPD and the same mercenaries from Crows headquarters. Bruce violently interrogates one of the mercenaries to discover he is Lew Moxon, a rival mob chief to Falcone. After Bruce finishes decrypting Falcone's drive, he discovers evidence of Moxon's criminal organization, which Falcone was planning to legally knock out by using the Crows. Bruce hands the information over to reporter Vicki Vale. While VIcki attacks Moxon through the media with information present, Bruce confronts Moxon as the vigilante and brutalizes him in front of the press who are in a news chopper. Meanwhile, Alfred hires a woman named Sasha Bordeaux, an ex-military woman recommended by Bruce's cousin Kate Kane, to be Alice's bodyguard after the incident last week. Sasha begins to suspect something is odd about Bruce after shaking his hand. Meanwhile, Watson arrives to Wayne Manor with several police officers and becomes ruthless enough to arrest Bruce for his vigilantism in front of Alice. Alfred rudely tells Watson that he cannot barge in here only for Watson to arrogantly tell Alfred that Bruce doesn't play by the rules, so why should he. In flashbacks, Gordon and Bullock's investigation into the attack at Wayne Manor leads them to Fish Mooney, an associate of Vincent Falcone, an organized crime boss. Mooney has them captured, but Falcone spares them upon his arrival, revealing that he had nothing to do with the attack at Wayne Manor due to Thomas Wayne having been close friends with Thomas' late father Patrick Wayne. In exchange, Falcone orders Gordon to kill Arthur Fleck, a low-level member of Mooney's gang and informant for Gotham Major Crimes Unit (MCU) investigators Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen. Gordon fakes Fleck's death, and tells him never to return to Gotham. 6. "Broken"-''' Bruce hires Rachel as his attorney and Judge Faden allows him to go free on bail. Due to Bruce having witnessed the death of his parents, the District Attorney offers Bruce an insanity plea with indefinite treatment for post-traumatic stress disorder in a psychiatric facility. Bruce refuses, instead offering to take a polygraph test to prove his innocence, which he passes.Watson learns of this and tells Bruce how the time of vigilantes is coming to an end and calls Bruce a coward for hiding his face, hiding in the shadows, refusing to take responsibility for his actions like the boys in the blue. Watson then calls Bruce a coward and promises to be at Bruce's trial. While remanded under house arrest, Bruce throws a prison-themed party, maintaining his bachelor playboy facade. He has Alfred pose as the vigilante and stop an arms dealer named Rumi Mori who is in the city to sell automatic weapons to the city's gangs. The plan works and the charges are dropped after Gordon kills a man sent to assassinate Bruce. Watson deduces that it was Alfred who interfered with the arms deal since he was not seen at the party. Nevertheless, Gordon has Watson suspended and Bruce decides to drop the lawsuit out of respect for Jim. In flashbacks, Gordon and Bullock start investigating the abductions of street kids by Patti and Doug, operatives of Dr. Francis Dulmacher, A.K.A. the Dollmaker and have been posing as members of the Mayor's Homeless Outreach Program. Mayor Aubrey James announces plans to help Gotham's homeless kids, rounding them up and shipping them out of town. Patti and Doug hijack one of the buses of street kids, including Selina. After Bullock's extreme interrogation of an informant, Gordon obtains a clue. Gordon and Bullock arrive and catch Patti and Doug while encountering Kyle. While Bruce has plans to find a way to help the children. 7. '"Instant Freeze"-'''In flashbacks, Gordon and Bullock, with the help of Thomas Wayne and Lucius Fox, investigate when a strange man in an armored suit breaks into Wayne Enterprises to abduct a woman in cryogenic animation named Nora Fields. Thomas and Lucius reveal to the detectives that the culprit was former Wayne Enterprises employee Victor Fries. Nora was born in 1935. When Nora was 23, she was diagnosed with incurable heart disease, so her family placed her in cryogenic stasis hoping that a cure would be found in the future. Fries, having written his doctoral thesis on Nora, took on a position as a cryogenic researcher and technician at Wayne Enterprises, the facility that housed Nora's body. Eventually, he fell in love with Nora and became dedicated to finding a reliable method for slowly thawing cryogenic subjects. However, Lucius ordered the project to be shut down, as he began to feel uncomfortable with Fries' obsession with Nora as well as Thomas. Thomas was sympathetic to Fries and offered to assign him to another project, however, Fries refused and resigned. While Gordon and Bullock are conducting their investigations, Thomas meets with CIA agent King Faraday. Thomas expresses concerns to Faraday that the attack occurred at Wayne Manor right after he reported his suspicions to him that the Board of Directors were using Wayne Enterprises for war profiteering in England. Wanting to put an end to the corruption, Thomas decides to head to England to investigate the No Name League, one of the clients of the Board of Directors. Faraday points out that someone needs to protect Bruce and Martha while Thomas is away and volunteers to keep tabs on them. Thomas agrees and takes a private plane to London while lying to his wife and son that he is only going to England to have a Wayne Enterprises factory built. Gordon deduces that Victor Fries will return to his home laboratory with Nora and the police surround Fries' home to find that Gordon is correct. During a fight between Fries and the police, Nora's tank gets shattered killing her. Distraught, Fries commits suicide by freezing himself. In the present day, Bruce is revealed to reviewing this information in his father's journal in Thomas' underground lair. 8. '"Give and Take"-''' At a charity event hosted by Falcone, Rupert crashes the party and makes it look like the two of them are best friends much to Falcone's discomfort. Falcone is then almost assassinated when someone puts a bomb inside his car and vows vengeance on Rupert. Commissioner Gordon assigns John Watson and rookie officer Amy Rohrbach (Minka Kelly) to take the recently captured Jacob Feebly, an escaped inmate from Arkham Asylum with an expertise in advanced electronics and explosives back to Arkham Asylum. On their way, they argue over whether the vigilante can be trusted with Watson saying that they are running errands for a criminal while Rohrbach replies that the vigilante has changed Gotham for the better. As they are heading back, Watson declares his intention to leave the MCU since Gordon is sending a message to the police that they cannot do their jobs without vigilante help and Rohrbach pulls into a vacant lot to confront Watson. However, the two get caught in a confrontation between gangs, Carmine Falcone and Rupert Thorne's gang. Rupert's men are gunned down and Rupert takes refuge behind Watson and Rohrbach's patrol car which Falcone subsequently destroys with a rocket launcher. Rohrbach and Rupert manage to get clear in time while Watson is rescued by the Man in Black who proceeds to take out Falcone and his men. Rupert Thorne then threatens to kill Rohrbach, but he is dispatched by the Man In Black. The Man In Black then leaves. Later, when Falcone is in custody, he personally tells Watson that his plans will only grow even when he's inside prison, he'll still be manipulating events. John ignores him and walks away cutting off the light. In flashbacks, Gordon learns of the Arkham Plan from Thomas, who states that Falcone and Mayor James are backing the project that will improve the Arkham District, opposed by Maroni, who has another plan. An independent hitman starts targeting the city council members involved in both opposing sides of the Plan In order to prevent the war, Mayor James holds a conference about a compromise on the Arkham Plan, that Thorne will handle small housing development projects and Maroni will be refurbishing the Asylum. 9. '''"The American Kingpin"-Carmine Falcone explains to the court how he was in the wrong place at the wrong time during Thorne's attack. Rohrbach admits that it was Thorne who held her at gunpoint earlier and Watson confirms it. Falcone's lawyer even points out and proves with legal documents that Falcone has a license for the firearm he used at the scene. prompting the Judge to drop the charges on Falcone and press them on Thorne. Thorne is sent to prison but vows vengeance on Falcone while Falcone's wife Lousia expresses concerns to all the bad publicity that her husband is getting because of this. Falcone reassures his wife not to worry about this and meets with Kyodoi Ken of the Triads. Falcone asks a special favor from Chien Na Wei to eliminate the remaining faction of Thorne's criminal syndicate.Bruce goes to the police station to meet Watson. While Watson admits he is thankful that Bruce saved him, this still doesn't change anything between them. Bruce then jokingly asks if Watson has a hidden tape recorder only for Watson to deny it by pointing out that he likes to do everything out in the open. Bruce asks Watson why he hates him so much and Watson says he doesn't hate Bruce, he hates what Bruce does: causing anarchy. Although Watson admits that there were meteor freaks in Smallville and then aliens before Superman showed up, Superman is still causing trouble by urging people to take the law into their hands, which will lead to trouble. Upon leaving the station, Bruce realizes Detectives Arnold Flass (Dash Mihok) and Danny Mcrae (Daryl Edwards) are corrupt when he hears them kill one of Thorne's associates. Bruce later incapacitates Mcrae and brutally interrogates him to find out what Falcone is planning against Thorne. Bruce learns of the plot from Mcrae and goes there to ensure that thousands of innocent people don't get caught in the crossfire. Thorne's son Walter Thorne and the rest of his men are killed in a suicide attack by Katsu's workers. Falcone, who is also there beats up Bruce as the vigilante when Bruce is weak from the explosion. The police led by Watson arrive to investigate the scene only for Alfred to get Bruce out in time and takes him to the lair to get treated. Sasha discovers Bruce's secret.In his study, Falcone starts to celebrate his victory over finally defeating the vigilante assuming that he is dead. Falcone is on the phone with Katsu thanking him for his help and boasts about always being ten steps ahead of his opponents, As Falcone is about to explain the next stages of his plan with Thorne and Thorne's son Walter out of the way, Falcone is then gunned down by an unknown intruder. In flashbacks, former British SAS soldier Alfred Pennyworth is blackmailed into kidnapping Thomas Wayne by the shadowy Raven Society when they abduct Alfred's girlfriend Esme Winikus, a nightclub dancer and aspiring actress. With assistance from his comrades Deon "Bazza" Bashford (Hainsley Lylod Bennett),and Wallace "Dave Boy" McDougal (Ryan Fletcher), Alfred abducts Thomas from his penthouse in Lodnon. 10. '"Faces Of Death"-' Six weeks after his fight with Carmine, Bruce continues operating as a vigilante while using the firearm that killed his parents to assassinate criminals associated with Falcone. Bruce's vendetta against Carmine Falcone brings him into conflict with Alfred. A scientist named Karl Hellfern has his funding cut by Carmine Falcone, he is forced to turn to crime to finance his experiments. Now calling himself Doctor Death and assisted by his East Indian lab assistant Jabah, Hellfern develops develops a lethal chemical agent from pollen extract and enacts a plan to use the poison to extort money from wealthy Gotham City citizens. Bruce defeats two of Hellfern's henchmen, but is wounded when Jabah shoots him, though he escapes using a gas pellet. He then gets to Hellfern's base, meeting him in his lab, and chases him around the building. In order to evade capture, Doctor Death ignites chemicals in his laboratory, killing Jabah in the resulting explosion. The police search the lab only to find the mask of Doctor Death remaining. Meanwhile, an undercover cop named Andy Jackson and his wife Maria are killed. The skin found in Jackson's mouth is linked to a hit man, who is apprehended by Watson after meeting with drug lord Rumi Mori. Under questioning, the hit man claims that Maria was sleeping with another man, prompting Watson to punch him. Rojas takes a blood sample from his arm to confirm that it was him. After the hit man is arrested, he is killed in prison by a man impersonating a police officer. Dick informs Watson that Maria has died of heart failure and confronts him with his suspicions that they were sleeping together. Watson confirms it, telling Dick that Maria was going to ask Andy for a divorce. Watson tells Dick that no one is more motivated than him to get justice for Andy and Maria. In flashbacks, when returning to Gotham to exact his revenge on Mooney, Fleck is beaten by three drunken Wayne Enterprises businessmen; he shoots two in self-defense and executes the third. As Gordon begins solving investigating those murders, Fleck kills a member of the GCPD, informs the GCPD that Gordon killed someone while pretending to be said officer, and frames Gordon for the murder. Believing Gordon murdered the officer to keep him from testifying about killing Arthur Fleck for Fish Mooney and Vincent Falcone, police Captain Nathaniel Barnes and the GCPD arrests Gordon. After a trial, Gordon is found guilty and sentenced to Blackgate Penitentiary. 11. '"A Night to Remember"-'''During a rehearsal of Hamilton Hill High's musical production of ''Carrie, Shirley Squires calls out those who question her ability to play the lead role of Carrie White by demonstrating her singing ability. After rehearsal, Duke confides in Alice that he received several threats demanding that the role of Carrie be recast, supposedly from the Hangman. Not wanting anymore killings, Duke gives in and another student replaces Shirley as Carrie. Meanwhile, Sasha is conflicted when knowing Bruce's secret because while she believes Bruce is a necessary evil, he is also breaking the law at the same time and is consumed with a vendetta against Carmine, who is still at the hospital. Bruce goes to the hospital where Falcone is recovering to assassinate him only to find someone in a black hood is about to gun down Falcone. Bruce, as the vigilante, saves Falcone by pushing the masked man out the window and into a dumpster. The masked man then survives and is later revealed to be Arnold Flass, who has been having an affair with Louisa behind Carmine's back. During rehearsal ("The World According to Chris"), Alice accuses Sofia of being an embodiment of her character, but later apologizes to her ("You Shine"). During the talk that Sasha has with her mother, it is revealed, in flashbacks, that Sasha's father was shot and killed by a thug while on his way to the bank during a mugging for a couple hundred dollars he had in his pocket. Sasha was guilt-ridden over her father's death as she was supposed to take the shop's deposits to the bank that day, but ditched work to hang out with her friends instead. Duke receives another letter telling them to recast Shirley which he is about to do until Grimes persuades him otherwise by telling Duke not to give into threats. Bruce and Alfred reconcile after Bruce tells him out sparing Carmine and deducing that the shooter was Flass due to seeing Flass' eyes through the hood he was wearing. On opening night, The cast is in the dressing room ("A Night We'll Never Forget") getting ready. Bruce, Alfred, and Sasha attend the play. Sofia and Alice begin to get along. As the play starts, the guidance counsellor begins her part ("Evening Prayers") and cues Shirley, who doesn't appear. When the curtain lifts, she's revealed to be hung with a message from the Hangman. The crowd bursts into screams upon realizing this was not part of the play. 12. '"The Huntress"-' Alfred is almost shot by a mysterious assailant who was attempting to assassinate an associate of mob boss Frank Bertinelli at Shirley's funeral. Bruce attempts to infiltrate Frank's business to discover the identity of the attacker. Frank blames Chien and the Triad gang for the murders of his people. Bruce learns that the attacker is Helena Bertinelli, Frank's daughter, with whom he had just been on a date. Helena reveals that she is looking for revenge against her father, who she blames for the murder of her fiancé, who according to Frank was gathering evidence against him to give FBI. Helena and Bruce are abducted by Frank's right-hand man, Nick Sativa, in connection to the deaths; she reveals that she was the one gathering evidence and kills Sativa after learning he was the one who killed her fiancé. She also deduces Bruce's identity as the vigilante after witnessing him fight Frank's henchmen. In the end, Helena and Bruce share a kiss. In flashbacks, Thomas is held captive without food and water for a few days by Alfred and his men. Thomas convinces Alfred that Lord Harwood is not going to honor his deal with him to return Esme back. While captive, Esme is forced to dance by the sadistic Bet Sykes only for her to escape earning Bet's ire. However, Esme is recaptured again upon running into the meeting room where Lord Harwood is with the Raven society. Alfred reluctantly agrees with Thomas which is why he, Thomas, Deon, and Wallace work together to storm Harwood's castle an succeed in saving Esme. Thomas leaves Alfred his business card telling him that he will be staying in England for a while to protect his family. 13. "Blood Feud"- Bruce decides to teach Helena that there is justice outside of revenge after witnessing her try to kill the head of the Triad. Sasha and Alfred express their disapproval, but to no avail. She dresses as a purple vigilante and the duo has another man from the list arrested. Helena starts to buy into the idea, but leaves him after finding out that Selina was his former girlfriend and believing that they are still together when Bruce is meeting with her as well as his old friend Ethan Bennett, who is back in Gotham from the marines. Helena goes after the Triad, killing their leader. As a result, Chien and her men go after Frank, believing him to be responsible, but Bruce gets there in time to stop them. Bruce also stops Helena from killing Frank, who is arrested; and she threatens to reveal his identity if he tries to come after her in the future. Meanwhile, Duke and Alice investigate Louisa since she was not seen at the school play when Shirley was murdered and also because Agent Dodgson was the working for Falcone before his death. Duke and Alice track Louisa to a hotel shocked to discover she has been seeing Flass behind her husband's back. Duke and Alice present evidence of this to Sofia, who confronts her mother about it. Sofia warns her mother that if her father learns of this, Flass will be assassinated out of jealously. Louisa agrees and promises to end the affair. Ethan has difficulty finding work and Bruce gives him a job as a bouncer at the nightclub he is building. Later on in the evening, Flass and Louisa are in bed together. Flass is still recovering from his fight with the vigilante and asks Louisa for a cigarette. Louisa obeys but collects a firearm which she uses to shoot the shocked Flass first in the throat and then multiple times to ensure that he is dead. In flashbacks, Helena was once in love and happily engaged to her fiancé Michael Staton, who was a teacher. Helena, wanting to turn her father over to the FBI, began to collect evidence for them, but once her father discovered this he mistook, Michael, as being the one who was trying to turn him in and had him killed. In anger and grief, Helena went to Sicily, wanting revenge, and eventually discovered the existence of La Morte Sussurrata, an organization of killers trained by the Hashshashins of Persia when they migrated to Italy. Helena began having sex with various members of the organization to earn their trust, ultimately learning to fight and kill for them. She decided to use her skills to take down her father's criminal empire by killing people his closest associates and ultimately her father himself 14."Housebreaking"- Simon Stagg (William Sadler) is a corrupt businessman that cheats the Moore family out of their life savings which is why Rachel represents them when they are suing Stagg. In order to avoid a lawsuit, Stagg sends his head of security Java to kill them. The couple's young child is the sole survivor. Rachel takes the boy into her custody and is saved by the Man In Black from Java's attempt. Ethan suggests that they go to Bruce's for protection. When Stagg learns that the Moore's son has survived and escaped, he tries to flee to England, knowing that the police would trace it back to him. The Man In Black stops Stagg and forces him to confess everything or he will kill him. Stagg is then killed by Java since Java was paranoid Stagg would give his name to the police. Java goes to Wayne Manor to look for the child only for Bruce to attack him. After an intense battle, Bruce kills Java with a poker, and says that it was the work of Alfred. The pressure on Sergeant Watson escalates when Mori's thugs start tailing him. Maria's brother continues to taunt Watson about how he got his sister killed. Watson lets him know that Andy wouldn't come out of cover to give Kara a divorce, suggesting he's the reason she was killed. Watson is kidnapped in his home by Mori's men. As Mori moves in to finish Watson off, the police burst in and arrest them, having used Watson as bait. In flashbacks, Gordon is currently investigating The Lady (Michelle Gomez) as the possible contractor of Matches Malone to attack the Waynes. He then brutally attacks many hitmen who serve her until one of them reveals she may be in a club called Artemis. Gordon tries to enter the Artemis but is denied. Barbara arrives and offers to get inside so she can retrieve the information. While Barbara and The Lady bond, Gordon infiltrates the club until he's captured by Barbara. He's tied to a chair and taunted by Barbara and The Lady. Gordon becomes upset with Barbara and ends his engagement with her. The Lady reveals she sent Matches for an employer but the employer never revealed his real name except his alias, "the Philosopher". Gordon tells Thomas and Lucius, who conclude Hugo Strange is the one responsible. 15. TBA Nightslayer- Creation of The Riddler 16. TBA Bat24 17. TBA Nightslayer 18. TBA Bat24 19. TBA Nightslayer 20. TBA Bat24 21. TBA Nightslayer 22. TBA Bat24 23. TBA Nightslayer Category:TV Series Category:Live Action Category:Batman Category:CW Category:2010-2011 Category:Nightslayer Category:Bat24